Connected
by Storyteller-in-training
Summary: RBD seems to write songs that are about Steph and Ranger. I first heard it and thought WOW! Hope you like it, please let me know how I did. Thanks :


Ok so I don't own them. The song is by RBD, and I really really like them. I hope you like this story and that it is just as good as Tu Amor. Thanks for the reviews on my first story, hope this one is to your liking, please let me know, good or bad. Ok so thaks :)

* * *

Stephanie Plum was not like other girls that grew up in the Burg, they all had thoughts of finding that perfect man to settle down, make a home and have kids with. Not her though, she wanted to be Wonder Woman, wanted to fly. She tried once, jumping of the roof, she fell of course, but that did not stop her from still dreaming.

_I'm down-folded on this roller coaster they call life  
Keep trying to make it through the next turn,  
knuckles white and holdin' tight_

Her life has been just one roller coaster ride, what with trying to fly, then the Tasty Pastry incident with Joe, then her college life, her marriage, now being the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. Her life was filled with people that wanted to kill her, psycho stalkers and dead bodies. Throughout the course of all of this she was holding on to her independence, and what she wanted her life to be.

_So here I go, (So here I go)  
I'm takin' a curve  
but I know that I'm never alone  
I think of you, until you never let me go_

Steph wanted a life different from her mothers and best friend. She hated the thought of staying at home, when the world was moving around. She wanted to go down a different path, not take the well-worn one. She knows that no matter what she does, or where she goes she will never be alone; there will always be one person that will stand beside her, and help her.

_I feel connected, protected  
It's like you're sitting right with me all the time  
You hear me, you're near me,  
And everything else's gonna be alright  
'Cause nothin' can break this  
Nothin' can break this  
Nothin' can break this time  
Connected  
Connected inside_

Ranger was the one person that let her be who she was, not who she should be. They had a special connection that could not be denied, she could tell whenever he was around. Steph just had to stand next to him and she felt safe, calm, wanted. When she is in trouble Ranger is the first person she turns to, he would never let anything happen to her, after all he is "not emotionally distanced" from her.

_It's not an accident, the time we spent apart  
But now we're so close  
I can always find you right here in my heart  
You given me somethin' I need  
And I don't ever want it to end  
Because of you, I know I found my strength again_

They come from two very different worlds, lived two different lives, and had very different experiences and problems. Yet they need to go through all that to get to where they are now. They give so much to each other, things that they can't get from others. Stephanie gives love and laughter to Ranger, whether he is laughing at her or with her remains to be seen. Ranger gives her the protection and strength to fly.

_I feel connected, protected  
It's like you're sitting right with me all the time  
You hear me, you're near me,  
And everything else's gonna be alright  
'Cause nothin' can break this  
Nothin' can break this  
Nothin' can break this time  
Connected  
Connected inside_

Whenever Ranger is around Stephanie know that everything will work out. Ranger listens to what she wants, gives his input and caution, gives her room to spread her wings, but will be there when she starts to fall. When she is in a bad situation she gains courage from thoughts of Ranger, as if he is standing right next to her throughout this ordeal.

_Everytime that I breathe,  
I can feel the energy  
Preachin' out, flowin' through  
You to me and me to you  
Make your dream  
Walk or stand  
You are everywhere I am  
Separate souls; Unified  
No one else in my mind_

When they are together everyone can see and feel the energy that those two share. The energy flows through them linking them together, one into the other. Steph can share her dreams with Ranger and know that he will try to help, so that her dreams can come true. They are separate souls joined together by respect, admiration, love, loyalty, trust and devotion. There is no one they value or cherish more.

_You given me somethin' I need  
And I don't ever want it to end  
Because of you, I know I found my strength again_

_I feel connected, protected_

_It's like you're sitting right with me all the time  
You hear me, you're near me,_

_And everything else's gonna be alright  
Connected, protected  
It's like you're sitting right with me all the time  
You hear me, you're near me,  
And everything else's gonna be alright  
'Cause nothin' can break this  
Nothin' can break this  
Nothin' can break this time_

Steph and Ranger have a love that is pure and strong, a love that many would kill to have. Yet they are both to scared to admit these feelings because the emotion is too great. They have not had much luck in the relationship department, and so they runaway. They need each other and when they admit that no one and nothing can break them apart for the are:

_Connected_


End file.
